The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies include a variety of components that are fixed to an engine structure such as an engine block or a cylinder head. During engine operation, the thermal loads applied to the components and engine structure may result in different rates of thermal expansion between the parts. For example, when a bracket assembly is fixed to a cylinder head of the engine at two or more points, expansion of the bracket assembly at a greater rate than the cylinder head may result in an increased stress on the cylinder head. The increased stress may result in cracking of the cylinder head. The different rates of thermal expansion experienced between the engine structure and components may result from different thermal loads applied to each part or may result from each part having material properties, such as thermal expansion rates, that are different from one another.